Simple Mission
by Riverseithr
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra get sent to the Human World by Aizen to spy on Ichigo and friends, and they can't come back until the mission is finished. Along with having to live like mostly normal humans, what sort of trouble can follow?
1. Chapter 1: Mission Start

" I can't believe he did this to us!" said a bright blue haired man.

"Shut up trash, Aizen-sama wouldn't give us this task if it was not important," said a rather detached green eyed shorter man with black hair.

"But we are in gigai! Ulquiorra, I swear if Aizen wanted you in a pink dress, wouldn't say a thing!" he yelled, agitated.

-Flashback-

"Grimjow and Ulquiorra, go to the Human World and spy on Kurosaki and his friends. You will be given special gigai for this. You have a week, and you can not come back until it is finished," said Aizen.

Grimmjow wanted to speak out against this menial task, but knew better than to question him. Still being the former sexta he had even less hold over his word then the Cuatra Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, but he wouldn't question orders from Aizen. Grimmjow hated the fact he had to spend three whole days in the Human World, rather than antagonizing his fellow Arrancar or destroying the lesser Hallow, and they were strictly prohibited to use their powers unless an emergency popped up. Aizen had given Szayel to create the gigai especially for this mission, they looked liked them both with some differences. Grimmjow still had his short, spiked blue hair, but his blue eyelines and hallow mask was missing, so was his hole and scars. Ulquiorra had a tan compared to his usual white skin, his green lines and mask were also missing, as well as his hollow hole.

When they entered the gigai as instructed, they realized they were both still naked, and only had a thin sheet of white keeping them from losing dignity. Szayel did some research on popular dress of modern humans, and was particularly fond of the strange and eccentrics of the human teenagers. He had chosen some outfits for them to choose from, some were similar to one another, while others were plain bizarre. Grimm chose black leather pants with a chain attached, black boots, a simple red wife beater, black zip up hoodie, and a chain necklace and black and red checkered belt. Ulquiorra chose a bold green pair of pants, that made Grimm wonder how he fit into them, they hugged far to snug for any comfort, a black shirt with some sort of caroonish figure on it, something called arm warmers, and some black converse.

"Now these gigai will cut off your reiatsu, so they won't be able to tell who you are," said Szayel, "But try not to make yourselves noticed. Certain mannerisms may still send off alarms telling Kurosaki that you are who you are. Now a flat has been set up for you to stay in, with clothes and food that you will eat when you get hungry. You can't eat souls, or that will give you away, so your bodies in the gigai have been modified to eat human food. Now you will be able to still see spirits but don't react to them unless a fellow hollow attacks you. If you are alone, you are able to use some of your powers, but nothing more than your swords, if you can help it, and don't carry them around, it is 'unlawful' in the human world."

They received a list of 'dos and don't s of Human World' and the address to their flat. Then escorted to the Human World by Gin before he laughed at them for a moment and shutting the Gargantua.

-End flashback-

"You would be wise to hold your tongue when referring to me trash, if it was not for orders, I would be watching you bleed from under my heel," said Ulquiorra before opening the door using the key that they were given to their flat.

"Shut up! At least I don't look gay," said Grimm, looking at his attire.

"For one who has been starring at the back of my pants for so long, it would seem you are admitting rather than accusing," said Ulquiorra.

"I have not! Now let's just get this over with! Where do they hang out," said Grimm in a huff.

"You trash, it is in the middle of the night, they would be in their homes. It seems to be Spring, perhaps they are in school or on a vacation from it," said Ulquiorra stepping in to the flat.

It had two bedrooms, bathroom, small living room, and a kitchenette. Both inspected the place and found the rooms they would be using. Ulquiorra had some stacks of books and magazines from the human world, a desk, computer, and bed with pale green sheets in his room. Grimm had a stereo, some posters of popular bands, a T.V. and something called an Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, a CD collection, and a small western styled bed with dark blue sheets. They settled in, each got a shower, and stared at the fridge wondering what they could fix. Neither of them knew how to cook anyway, they were Hollow they were accustomed to eating other Hollow. A cookbook was found on the counter and Grimm picked it up.

"Alright cooking is your thing, I don't have the patience to read," said Grimmjow tossing the book at Cuatro.

Ulquiorra caught it effortlessly and began reading on something called Spaghetti. Grimmjow left for the living room and discovered the television remote and began to fiddle with it. The black object in font of him sprung to life with the press of a button and something called 'News' began filling the screen and noise filled the air. The newscaster was yammering on about crimes in the city and peace proposals from other countries. Bored he pressed another button and the channel turned. He kept this up while the smell of something filled the air, blood and fire. He covered his nose, although the smell made his mouth water, and kept changing channels until something called 'The Animal Planet' was on and they were doing a special on tigers. About halfway through the program Ulquiorra called him to the table to eat. A plate full of yellowish worm like objects filled it with some bloody and chunky thick liquid was on top, sniney implements were on either side of the plate.

"They are called noodles, and the red chunky stuff is sauce with hamburger," said Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow took the three pronged object called a fork and twirled it into the mess, some of it fell off when he rose the thing to his mouth and thrust it in. He neglected to pull the fork out before he found himself chewing and bit down on metal. A sharp pain told him to remove the object from the contents before chewing, and it didn't help that the temperature of the food was in in mouth and it now felt as if he were eating Cero. Grabbing his neck and and trying to choke it all down, Grimmjow looked around for something to put out the fire. Ulquiorra pointed to a glass of water to his left and humorlessly watched his fellow Arrancar chug then contents and inhale deeply when the horrid experience was over.

"That was too big of a bite, and you are supposed to let it cool," said Ulquiorra.

"You should have told me that, you nearly killed me!" yelled Grimmjow.

"Impossible, you are already dead if I recall, now if you want me to kill you again, I can arrange that, trash," he said calmly. It was bad enough he was stuck with the impulsive, dim witted, former Espada, but how things were going, it was going to be hell. After they ate, Grimm was in charge of dishes, which went surprisingly swimmingly if he didn't try and lick them clean before he washed them, and they turned into bed for the night. Although Grimmjow wanted to sample some of the music in this world, and began playing Linkin Park's Meteora soundtrack before actually going to sleep.

* * *

**River: **Okay so I invent some pretty interesting stuff here. But seriously they are Arrancar, other than some books Ulquiorra would have on some of the stuff that happened, I don't know, possibly years ago on human society or some such...neither of them would know anything about being human. So part learning experience, part 'ZOMG, did they really do that?' To save face I am going to leave out bathroom time...NOBODY wants that. They will discover a lot of things while stalking Ichigo and friends. Like the Mall, Karaoke, and dare I say it, movies!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the bleach characters, but like many fan girls of the world I wouldn't mind having one...but *ahem* I don't like people stealing from me, that is bad, so if you do I will go all Medieval on your butt.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mall

Grimmjow woke around nine in the morning, since he didn't sleep until around three earlier that morning. Grimmjow woke and stretched his muscles like a cat would after a nap, drug his feet lazily across the floor and opened a CD called Papa Roach, _Last Resort _and placed it into the stereo and hit play. While it was playing he dressed into some dark denim jeans, a white pattern shirt with some bold colored skulls adorning it, a pale multicolored scarf, a studded belt, and the same black boots he wore yesterday. He heard banging on his door as soon as he pulled the last shoe on. Stumbling, he made it to the door and flung it open to find a very annoyed Ulquiorra ready to pound on his door a second time.

"That racket interrupted my reading," he said.

"We need to be moving anyhow, I see you are dressed" said Grimmjow, "So what is for breakfast?"

"That, ended half an hour ago. Leftovers are in the fridge," said the cuatro.

Grimmjow went into the kitchen and pulled out a plate from the fridge and ate the slightly chilled breakfast. It wasn't Hollow meat but it was eatable. Now they needed to track down Kurosaki and his friends. He ate rather quickly and washed the dishes, properly this time, and both of them headed out of the door and locked it. The Human World was bright to them but their gigai were supposed to help them adjust. Ulquiorra had Grimmjow keep an eye out for the orange haired boy while Ulquiorra himself read some of the list Aizen and Gin had made for them.

"It says here, a handshake or wave is a proper greeting along with a name," read Ulquiorra out loud, "Seems we can't use or real names. Unfortunate, we will have to come up with some."

"Tch, I don't care, just as long as- Hey there they are!" said Grimmjow pointing ahead of them.

No mistaking that hair, but they weren't supposed to make thier presence known right away, or so they were ordered. They had to follow the rules or no telling what Aizen would do to them, Grimmjow knew Ulquiorra would report everything to Aizen himself. They followed them to a large building with groups piling in and out of it.

"What is this place?" asked Grimmjow.

"It is called a mall," the cold quatra replied, pulling out the booklet given to them by Gin, "It says here, teenagers and other ages of humans come here to purchase goods or a term called 'hang out'."

"Hey come on Kurosaki-kun!" said a bubbly orange haired female, which they were informed was Orihime, "There is a new game in the arcade I would like you to try."

"If we are lucky we can earn enough tickets for me to send Nii-sama something, perhaps a set of Chappy pens!" said a dark haired, short female, Rukia.

"I want to play a round of air hockey with him at least," a red headed, tattooed male challenged, Renji.

"Fine, fine. Just let me see what Orihime wants and I will get around to you, but you are on! Loser has to do 'I'm a little teapot' in front of everyone!" smirked Ichigo, cofident he would win.

They followed the group consisted of Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Sado, and Ishida, given prior discriptions of everyone, into the 'arcade'. Even some of Ichigo's other friends, family, and shinigami that associated with him, they were given descriptions of each before hand. There they found humans between the ages of eleven to probably early twenties. They investigated around trying to figure out how everything worked. They were supposed to give some notes to a machine that handed out something called tokens, the amount was different depending on the note given, then they were supposed to put the tokens in the machines around them and play the game according to its programming, and try and score the highest they could before failing the game to earn something called tickets. These small pieces of paper were then given to the human behind the counter and the amount allowed for different 'prizes'. The prizes were different anything from promotional items to larger, still cheap objects.

"If they are going to be here a while, we might as well try to pretend we are normal humans," said Ulquiorra.

"I have no idea how to play these ridiculous things!" growled Grimmjow.

"If mere humans can accomplish foolish, trashy objectives such as this, then we should have no problem," said Ulquiorra, "Unless you are more than trash, just like them."

"Watch your words!" he nearly hissed, "Or I will make you eat them!"

"You attempt to disobey orders, and I will kill you," threatened his stoic comrade.

If looks could kill, Grimmjow knew he would be Hollow chow in an instant. He didn't spend all that time getting stronger to be killed by the emotionless lap dog of Aizen. They each decided to get a handful of tokens each, and learned that each machine had a different amount to allow them to attempt the goals they needed to achieve to earn the 'tickets'. They watched as Orihime had Ichigo play this ridiculous game that you had to mimic the movements on the screen or you failed the 'game'. He seemed annoyed but played along with Orihime for the most part, while being distracted by the nearby redhead before Ichigo kicked him away. Grimmjow discovered this one machine that had a 'controller' that had you sit down on it and lean in and out of obstacles, the shape of it was called 'motorcycle', he heard a human say. While Ulquiorra was preoccupied by the 'air hockey' machine, as he watched two humans play against one another. He muttered the mistakes of each person as his eyes followed the 'slow' movements, at least to his eyes. Humans were pathetic, they didn't even have the skill to follow a disc larger than one of the player's hand.

Grimmjow had turned the simple racing game into 'destroy everything in sight', especially the other 'computer players', although he didn't quite understand the concept of having to stay in first place to keep continuing the game. One child commented on his 'skills' which caused Ulquiorra to drag him away by the collar before he skinned the thing in public. A few tickets appeared from the machine, and Grimmjow nearly ripped the dispenser off trying to grab the neon green tickets. For some reason the longer they stayed, the more females seemed to gravitate towards them. This was bizarre for the both of them, since neither one of them had any interest, but they were supposed to live like teenage boys after all.

"What did they say about situations like this?" whispered Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra took out the small booklet and read on the section labeled 'relationships', "When presented with the opposite sex you are supposed to smile, wave, perhaps close one eye, this is called a wink, and if you get one alone you are supposed to..."

"What does it say?" asked Grimmjow backing away from the females, who now looked like they had some serious problems, and a distressing aura about them.

"...strip and...keep huggin' them and touch your lips against theirs, called kissin', and do something called 'sex',"Ulquiorra read, and repeated the words in his head, "The way this looks it was probably written by Gin. It also says if we are confused by this there are some books on the subject at the flat."

"No way am I doing that freak's advice, the way he looks at people is creepy," said Grimjow looking a little disturbed, "Come on, lets try this thing...it is called Dance Dance Revolution."

They both watched Ishida play a round with Orihime while Renji and Ichigo were still playing their frist round of Air Hockey. Grimmjow spotted the disc moving and his cat-like quirks were beginning to show. Ulquiorra spotted this and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the other machine by the Quincy and Human. Orihime eyed them both and smiled like an idiot while playing, she wasn't very good but she did manage to pass to the next level when she was paying attention. They were shown a small tutorial when they put in their tokens and they placed the difficulty to intermediate, to try and get the feel of the game and not to show off. They decided to play "Ecstasy (Midnight Blue Mix0" by D-complex, "Drop the Bomb" System S.F Mix, by Scotty D., and "Dead End" by N&S. Following the instructions was rather simple, and apparently they were doing well, due to the cheers and whistles. After they finished, Ichigo and Renji had just managed to hit round four and weren't leaving without a winner, a bubbly orange haired female grabbed Ulquiorra from behind and hugged him. Apart from being surprised from this intrusion of his personal space, it took a bit to try not and rip the arms off of whatever had him and beat them to death with the severed limbs.

"You were fantastic!" squealed Orihime.

"Um...thanks?" said a hesitant Ulquiorra.

"Oh I am being silly! I am Orihime Inoue, this," she said pointing behind her, "Is Uryu Ishida and Yasutora Sado. Over there are Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki, and the girl in between them is Rukia Kuchiki. Who are you?"

Thinking, they sat there silent, trying to think up of some name they could go by. A shortened version of their origional names would probably give them away, but they could only think a split second before something would seem odd about them. Ulquiorra stepped back a few and out of the woman's arms and looked at her blankly.

"I am Shiro Sasaki, and this is my...friend," said the cuarto pausing for a moment having a bitter taste in his mouth for referring to the lesser Espada as such, "Rokuro Takahshi."

He extended his hand out, hating the moment she grabbed his gigai's hand and shook it. She smiled again and tilted her head to the right slightly, as if she was trying to be cute.

"Maybe you should join us Shiro! The more the merrier!" she beamed.

Sado just stood there silently, almost looking uncomfortable. Ishida pushed his glasses up and a depressing aura developed about him.

"Orihime, I am sure that these two don't want to accompany us," sighed Ishida.

"We would be glad to four eyes," said Grimmjow.

"Four eyes?" Ishida said looking upset.

"Got a problem with it?" growled Grimjow.

"Not at all," Ishida lied.

"I think I will introduce myself to the berry and pineapple head!" said Grimmjow walking away.

"Berry? Pineapple head?" said Orihime placing a finger to her lips, as if she were actually pondering the nicknames.

Grimmjow introduced himself to the two in the middle of the game, which caused Renji to lose the winning point to Ichigo. This caused Renji to declare a rematch, but Ichigo was tired of their hour long match and wanted to visit the rest of the mall. They headed to a store called F.Y.E, which was designed to have various entertainment items in it, and he headed to the music section to see what new artists were out and to see if he would buy any western music. Grimmjow followed him with a grin on his face, after sampeling some of Human World's music, he actually wanted to visit here more often to buy or steal some if he could, though he would rather not spend it with the enemy, but orders were orders. How close would they have to be with the humans to find out information, and what kind of information would they be needing? Flashbacks of Aizen and Gin telling them they would be notified brought Grimm back to stalking his prey. Ichigo flipped through the racks, pausing down the list on bands such as Aisan Kung-Fu Generation, UVERworld, and Nobodyknows+. Grimm informed him on bands such as Linkin Park, Papa Roach, and since he was given an i-pod, which he hoped he could keep after this, System of a Down, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, and Disturbed. Even if Ichigo was an enemy, Grimmjow couldn't help but like his taste in music. Meanwhile Orihime grabbed Rukia, Ishida, and Ulquiorra to do some clothes shopping while the rest of the gang were at the music store.

Renji was given a list of music his captain wanted him to bring back from the human world, and snagged the help of Sado to make the search eaiser, so he could go back to having fun. After grabbing some new CDs, Ichigo headed over to the Manga section and bought some shojo mangas for his sisters, _ Fruits Basket_ for Yuzu and _Prince of Tennis _for Karin. After they finished the shopping, they headed in the direction of the females, and poor souls they kidnapped. They hear Orhimine scream and quickened the pace to a full scale run, to see if she was being attacked by a hollow. When they arrived in the store she was in, apparently she was fawning over the outfit she had Ulquiorra try on.

"Shiro-kun! This looks great on you! I think you should get it!" she said with little sparkles forming about her.

"Inoue! I thought you were being attacked by a hollow! Don't scream like that! We heard you halfway through the mall!" yelled Ichigo.

"But Kurosaki-kun," she pouted, "He just looks so great!"

"Tch, whatever, just find us when you are done. I have to go home soon, or be prepared to get drop kicked by the old man who makes my life hell," groaned Ichigo, remembering his father's 'welcome home' tactics.

Grimmjow peered around the orange haired berry and looked at Ulquiorra, trying not to burst out laughing. He was wearing a purple shirt with headphones on them, and caption 'Music=Life" on it, a black fedora on, which nearly blended in with his messy hair, red pants that seemed way too tight, and a multicolored belt. He had a look on him that suggested he was trying to bore a hole in the back of the girl's head for subjugating him to this. Ichigo was nearly right, they were considered hollow, but those small fries would die at a glace from them. They were Arrancar, Espada of Aizen's Army, yet Ulquiorra was being held against his will and being used as a manikin. Although Grimmjow knew, due to his personality, Ulquiorra wasn't far from an actual manikin. After an hour Orihime managed to capture the 'assistance' of everyone and forced them to model different outfits. Rukia seemed to enjoy the show and Ishida was using this as a part revenge for Grimmjow calling him four eyes. Such colors as pastels and pinks were handed to him, but before Grimmjow could toss them away, complain, or just out right Cero them to oblivion, he was touched on the shoulder by Ulquiorra.

This lasted for the remainder of their time at the mall, which both Rukia and Orihime had bought some clothing, though neither one of them tried it on to the knowledge of the men, and they were walking home. Unfortunately they had to travel in the same direction of the annoying girl, Orihime, since her house was near their flat.

"Oh, you two practically live right next door to me!" she said smiling,"As a 'thank you for being my friend' I will bring over some of my cooking later! If you want we are going to the skate park tomorrow, you should come! I will come by around nine!"

Ishida, who was used to walking Orihime home, if Ichigo had to leave early for some reason or another, paled, and started to shake his head slowly behind her. A probable fair warning that she wasn't a skilled cook. Both Arrancar rejected her idea, although the book given to them stated in manners a polite 'hell no' was to give the person a 'rain check' and never bring it up again. They said their goodbyes and went into the flat, when they got there, they were greeted with the voice of Aizen, using Bakudo Seventy Seven Tenteikūra.

"What news do you have for me?" he asked.

"We have introduced ourselves, and the girl you mentioned we keep a close eye on, Orihime, she has invited us to the 'Skate Park'," said Ulquiorra.

"Excellent, figure out who she has the most attachment to and how we can use that to our advantage. Be as friendly as you can, and don't react to any Hollow in the area, that may appear. I want to test this Kurosaki," said Aizen with a slight evil laugh.

"Do we have to be friendly? It wouldn't be so hard to annihilate them," scoffed Grimjow.

"No, I am intrested in him too. His rate of growth is intriguing, he is to be protected for now," said Aizen, "Before you know it, your assignment will be over. So don't look so frustrated, find a girl to fix that. Szayel has informed me on some of the 'modifications' he put in your gigai. You should be feeling the effects sooner or later."

After that, they ate dinner early, since no one had thought of buying lunch at the mall. Tonight was stir-fry, and after Grimjow did the dishes, and they both took a shower, Grimmjow was actually curious on what this act called 'sex' was. So he asked Ulquiorra for a book on the subject, and spent the next hour being minorily surprised, disturbed, and had a few bouts of laughter. He had to admit, if he were a human again, he might enjoy the act, but he didn't really have the drive. Most of those silly functions were driven out of Hollows due to the hunger they were succumbed to, not to mention one's drive for power left little time for such. Even if there were time, females were hard to find anyways. Not that there were a lack of, just by the time they reached Adjuchas, they were the target of most males, due to an animalistic dominance most Adjuchas had. Maybe they could mate, but the thoughts of some of the Fracción and other levels of Hollows attempting such, made him shiver in a bad way. There would be no way in his mind that would be pretty, though he realized that Aizen mentioned 'modifications', and perhaps the hormones needed to achieve the set process of trying to act out such would appear.

"No way! I swear when I get out of this, that bastard Szayel is going to die!" he muttered to himself before going to sleep.

* * *

**River: **Some things in the story like their names they have taken, and other things, I wanted to explain. I wanted a little play on words and it seemed a little fitting. Shiro means Fourth Son, which Ulquirra is the Fourth Espada, and Rokuro is Sixth Son...so there you have it. Both refer to their position as Espada, but they are vague enough to be considered actual names. Last names I randomized from a list of popular Japanese Surnames.

The idea of Grimm and Ulqui-kun knowing what sex, immediately was would seem a bit far fetched.

At least for this story line progression and for me, who knows they might** actually **know. It might have been hinted with the Grimm vs. Loly and Menoly, but she seemed screaming about the fact he looked like he was going to kill her.

1. They haven't been humans in a while, so they defiantly lack the memories, and probably the suitable hormones, since they are spirits, rather than flesh and bone.

2. Earlier they had the 'Hunger' due to one's heart not being able to bear the void, they beging to cannibalize one another and evolve that way. That would take up significant amounts of time, and they would eventually forget all other processes, and most if not all former memories of when they were human. Survival and obtaining power are on the minds of most Hollow anyway.

3. The fact that they could breed, I think is entirely possible, especially after the Arrancarification process. Since Shinigami can have children, why not the Hollow? Although it is less likely since keeping two in close quarters of one another usually involves one killing the other...and there are less females. If you watched Tia Hailbel's (latest Bleach episodes) memories, females are hunted by males due to the animalistic nature they are brought to, more or less for dominance (Remember Ninorita's complex about Nel Tu?) .

**Leave some reviews please! Love, your awesome writer (at least in my mind)**


	3. Chapter 3: Skate Park

Grimmjow woke up to a familiar looking shadow lingering over his face. Apparently he 'over slept' and the girl Orihime was going to be over any minute. Grimmjow got out of bed and headed to his closet and threw together an outfit and began to change. He was in his boxers and had his jeans halfway up his legs before he remembered Ulquiorra was still in the room.

"You ain't lookin' are you?" he said.

"Don't be ridiculous," scoffed the Cuatro, "Why would I pay attention to trash like you."

His words hit a nerve, one day he would show that asshole who really was superior, but now wasn't the time. Ulquiorra excused himself to probably crawl under a rock and die there, or at least Grimmjow hoped. There was a knock on the door, and Grimmjow yelled at the Cuatro, but when no response came, he finished buttoning his pants and grabbed his shirt before going to the door. He yanked it open to find the girl Orihime and boy Ishida standing there. Orihime looked at him and turned immediately turned her head down and her face became red, Ishida just pushed his glasses up his face.

"If you could find the decency to finish dressing, we are here to pick you up," said Ishida, trying to sound superior.

"Eh?" Grimmjow blinked for a second, he looked down at himself. He couldn't understand why they were acting this way, it was just a doll, "Oh, the shirt."

He put the shirt on and invited them inside while he hunted down where Ulquiorra was at. It didn't take them long to find him in the living room, nose in a book. Grimmjow jerked the book out of his hands and glared down at him. Another death glare came from his companion, but at least he was back to reality.

"I was reading," he said calmly.

"They are here," growled Grimmjow, "We are leaving."

Ulquiorra grabbed his book back and tucked it underneath his arm as he got up. Orihime asked them if they had any skates or a skateboard, they both looked at one another for a moment. Grimmjow went into his room and sure enough, there was a flat board with four wheels on it, and a pair of shoe like objects with a straight line of bright green wheels on them. He handed those to Ulquiorra when he came back and kept the wooden board for himself before the headed out of the door and walked with the others. They walked for an hour before finally making it to the Skate Park they heard about. Renji and Ichigo were arguing about something as usual, Rukia wore a pair of yellow in-line skates, with a picture of Chappy drawn on them, and was dressed in some caprices rather than her normal sun dress attire, Chad had his own skate board and was going down a 'ramp', and they could see others at this concrete and wood area. Orihime went over to a nearby bench and donned on her skates, they were pink with pink stripes, with Ulquiorra who mimicked her movements and put on his 'roller blades', and Ishida put on his white and blue ones. Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo and Renji and decided to get into their little argument.

"Are you trying to get us kicked out of this place!" yelled an agitated Ichigo.

"You are just scared, ain't 'cha!" yelled Renji, headbutting Ichigo.

"No I am not you idiot, there are rules!" said Ichigo, pushing back against Renji's skull, "That isn't allowed here!"

"What is going on here?" asked Grimmjow.

"There are rules against racing?" asked Renji.

"Yes there are, what if someone stepped out in front of us?" said Ichigo, "I wanna come back here sometime, and getting kicked out of the nearest skate park to my house..."

"Easy berry," smirked Grimmjow.

"Hey shut up! Don't take his side!" said Ichigo turning on the new blue haired boy.

"Why did we come here if we can't have fun?" said Renji.

"A skate park is fun, you just have to follow the rules. This place helps me relax," muttered Ichigo, placing his skateboard, which was black on top with almost clear whitish blue wheels and had a bold 15 painted on the bottom, on the ground and holding it in place with his foot, "You also have to wear a helmet."

"Helmet?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yeah don't you own one?" asked Ichigo.

"No," said Grimmjow flatly.

"They sell some at the booth over there," he said pointing ahead of him, "You better get one or you can't skate. You also have to wear pads."

Grimmjow just grumbled as he grabbed the Cuatro and informed him of the new information and they bought helmets and some elbow and knee pads. The pads were simple black while Ulquiorra's helmet was white with a black and green design on it, and Grimmjow got one with teal flames on his. After everyone finished donning on the appropriate attire to skate they decided to split into groups, according how they were going to skate. Rukia and Orihime decided to skate in a little pit area that had a tunnel going through it, connecting it from underground, to the left side. Ishida decided to head over to a maze like area with pipes sticking up out of the ground every so many feet. Chad, Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Renji decided to go to an area full of various ramps such as a half-fly box, some wedge, and launch ramps, with a medium sized half pipe in the middle. Grimmjow watched the other three for a moment before trying his luck with a ramp. His choice was a launch ramp, he stood on his board, wobbly at first, trying to get used to the shifting weight of himself, then he pushed off towards his target with more grace. He kept pushing off with his left foot, until he heard Ichigo yelling at him for going 'too fast', he just grinned as he hit the edge of the ramp. About halfway up the ramp, he understood what Ichigo meant, he came up off the ramp into the air, and the damned wooden board flew out from under his feet, up towards the sky. He tried catching the thing while in mid air, but he missed with his hand but still caught it with his face, as the end of the board tapped the bridge of his nose. Tears begin to well in his eyes one hand gripped the board, the other his face, and he landed with a thud on his butt. He could hear Ichigo run up behind him, and he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"You idiot, you could have broken something! How is your face?" asked Ichigo, Chad right behind him, and Renji could be heard bursting out laughing.

Dispite the fact he was injured, he wanted to break the damned board in half over that red head's skull, how dare he laugh at him. Though he had to admit, this wasn't one of his more, graceful moments. He checked his nose, and sure enough the gigai was bleeding. He got up off the ground, cursing under his breath at Szayel for making the thing capable of bleeding. Ichigo checked out his face and assured him he didn't break his nose, but he would need to attend to the busted nose he just created. Grimmjow just shook off the pain of it all, he was the Espada of violence after all. He got up and held his nose to help stop the bleeding, and Ichigo helped him to the first aide area.

"You may have a black eye or two, but you should be alright," said Ichigo,

"Why do you care," scoffed Grimmjow.

"What do I have to have an excuse to help people!" said Ichigo getting agitated, "Idiot."

Ichigo then helped attend to his busted nose, with much complaint from the Sexta. Orihime heard the semi fight and rushed over there. She gasped and instantly tried to help.

"No Inoue," said Ichigo.

"But he will be all better," she pouted.

"Yeah and then he will think he is crazy, you can't do that to other people, ya know," he said, "Besides it looks worse than it is."

Grimmjow just pretended he didn't know what was going on, but he heard about Inoue. How she could heal things, but even in his gigai he was sure healing something minor like this would take an hour at most. Even if Szayel managed to slow down healing, they eventually would. He would either have to keep some of the blood on,have to come up with an excuse, or worse keep repeating the process, until, at least, suspicion was no longer a concern. He wasn't held being the smartest of the Arrancar, but not even he would be so oblivious to the fact the injury would do more harm than good in aiding the others that they were 'regular' people.

"I heal quickly anyway," said a somber looking Grimmjow, he was thinking. Thinking of ways to divert the fact he was injured. This was going to be a short trip if any of them had capable memories. It wasn't like they could erase someone's memories.

Biting his thumb and scoffing, the thought of ways to make them forget. About the time he had a decent plan thought up, he heard it. The scream of a Hollow, and it was close by. He couldn't help but gain a cat-like smile on his face, and he was sure his tail was twitching, even if they couldn't see it. So much for a plan, this was better. Ichigo and the others started to get a worried look on their faces, and Rukia nearly skated into Ichigo himself as she speed by and grabbed his shirt collar. Ulquiorra just glided to them, too gracefully by any human standards but he doubted anyone would notice.

"Oh crap! I just remembered, I need to get something to drink and Ru-" Ichigo started to say.

"Yes that is right," said Orihime "We are supposed to get some fruit and make juice with a mallet!"

The two Arrancar just looked at her, slightly stunned. The giggling girl was slightly off, whether it was because of some traumatic experience or her powers, she wasn't all there, or right. Off in the distance they could feel a weak Hollow, mere snack to either of them, chasing a Pulse. Before Grimmjow could get up, he was forced down my Ulquiorra, who did the most unexpected thing, who smiled and actually pretended nothing was going on. They all saw the small green pills held by the two Shinigami, and substitute Shinigami, being swallowed. The spirits left while all three of them changed personalities erratically. Ruikia was stuck in 'cute' mode, Ichigo was instantly trying to feel up Orihime or any other girl for that matter, and Renji was acting like Stark. Since Orihime was around it wasn't hard to wrangle the 'Ichigo' and keep him occupied, 'Renji' kept trying to pass out, and 'Rukia' kept speaking l like she was around four or so, and Orihime was making up wild excuses for their behavior. Everyone decided it was in their best interests to leave for the day, considering it was lunch time.

"Why don't Shiro-kun and Rokuro-kun join us!" said Orihime.

"Really Inoue, they have their own lives!" said Ishida.

"We don't mind, besides it will help us with our..." said Grimmjow.

"Your what?" asked Sado.

"Art project, we were assigned to create a Montage over the week," said Grimmjow, recovering from the now icy stare he was getting from Ulquiorra, and how he nearly messed up.

"Oh how nice!" said Orihime, not asking any questions.

"So which teacher do you have?" asked Ishida.

"Mrs. Yamamada," answered Grimmjow hastily.

"Oh so you are a year ahead of us," said Orihime, "No wonder you look familiar."

Aside from the Mod Souls, lunch was almost normal. They had Ongri, which unfortunately was made by Orihime herself and was interesting in flavor. The two Arrancar ate quickly to try and choke the food down before their taste buds had time to react to the concoction that they were putting in their mouth. After lunch, Ichigo and the others returned to their bodies. Though a small outburst from Orihime would make anyone think she was crazy or had some short term memory loss. Both of them had no trouble getting the girl to talk about herself, but they kept the conversation more spread out just in case someone would catch on. They found out about Ichigo's crazy father and his twin sisters, Sado's grandfather, Ishida's father, and Orihime's brother, along with other things common in conversation; like favorite color, music taste, and hobbies. It was four o'clock before they were able to tear themselves away and they even offered, though they would rather just take her, to walk Orihime home. While walking they asked her about her friends. She just recalled her classmates and a few members of Soul Society and those of Urahana Shop, other than the group she was recently with. After they got inside the flat they were staying at, Grimmjow was ready to tear out his hair.

"That girl, why her?" he growled.

"Because it is our orders," said Ulquiorra calmly.

"I want to kill something, this week is going to be so long," he said, nearly yelling.

"And do you think this is any easier on me?" asked Ulquiorra raising an eyebrow.

"Well you are the lapdog," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Quiet, before I turn you into sand. That way at least you will be useful then and be a part of a litter box," said Ulquiorra, "Stupid cat."

"At least I don't look like I am crying all the time because my total emotional capacity can fit into a teaspoon!" Grimmjow snapped back.

"I am sure that Aizen-sama will give you a nice saucer of milk when you get back for being a good boy, he may even throw in some yarn," said Ulquiorra, leaving a very pissed off Grimmjow.

One thing was sure, this week was going to be long.

* * *

**River: **Okay one I realize I had no idea how a skate park looked like...so yay for google.

Two, I just couldn't help putting in a Grimkitty reference or the fact that Ulquiorra does look like an emo.

Three, I have a poll going on that you can vote for one of the destinations that these two go...it is on my profile if you want to vote.

No stealing, I would have to hunt you down and get Ulqui-kun and Grim-kitty to sic Yammy on your butts.


	4. Chapter 4:Amusement Park part A

There was a loud bang on the door, and Grimmjow wanted so desperately to sleep in. Being used to Los Noches' daily routines of sleep, eat, have tea with Aizen around lunch, talk about Ichigo at the meeting, and have the rest of the day of whatever they wished to do, was going to be a problem. They actually had to pretend they had full schedules of stuff to do. Grimmjow fell out of bed with a thud and made his way to his door, opened it and saw Ulquiorra more or less haunting his way towards the noise. He was about to crawl back in bed when something burst through his bedroom door and squealed.

"Get up Rokuro-kun, get up!" said Orihime, "Tatsuki Arisawa and I have come to get you to join us at the Amusement park! Don't worry it isn't anything like the skate park. You can ride rides, eat good food, have fun, and do lots of things."

"Can I get dressed first?" he growled at her.

"Oh I am sorry," she said darting out of his door.

He chose a dark blue band t-shirt, ripped jeans, and black converse to wear. Walking out of his door he could see Orihime, another girl called Tatsuki, and Ulquiorra talking about something. He didn't really pay no mind, at least he could attempt to kill Ichigo and the others if he could get them alone. After he made himself known to the others, they made their way to the metro station and met up with the others. Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, and Chizuru Honshō were amoung Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, and Renji. Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were arguing about something when they walked up.

"What part of, no he can't come to this side don't you get!" said Ichigo, "Besides, he is more likely to take my head off then look at me. Lord knows what he thinks of you staying in my closet!"

"Well it doesn't matter, Nii-sama needs a day off, and this is perfect. You get some training in, which I took note of last night, and he gets to have some fun. If you were to get to know him, you would realize how much he has done for everyone and what kind of person he is," she yelled.

"Rukia is right, Tai-" said Renji before seeing Grimmjow and the others, "Later."

Chizuru immediately went for Orihime but was knocked away by Tatsuki. Mizurio looked up from his cell phone screen and then to Ichigo.

"Well you are pushing the limits of how many people is in our group. My ticket can only cover fifteen people and the girl I am seeing wants to bring her girlfriends along. It isn't everyday you get the park to yourself for a whole day," he said returning to the screen. He paused for a second then sighed outloud,"Never mind, she isn't coming, plus we need some chuffers to make it look like we are a tour group anyway. Rukia how old is your brother?"

"Why he is-" she said before being cut off by Ichigo.

"Old enough," simled Ichigo before puling her away.

"Look what about those two?" asked Chizuru," They can pretend to be our Senpai!"

"Well we are actually," said Ulquiorra.

"Wonderful!" said Chizuru,"Shame those other girls won't be here, I was so looking forward to-"

"What other girls?" asked a female voice, "I was looking forward to me Orihime hanging out."

"Matsumoto-" said an agitated voice.

"Tōshirō, Byakuya, and Rangiku?" said a startled Ichigo.

"That is Hitsugaya-taicho to you," said the white haired boy.

"You should not use or names so formally, Ichigo Kurosaki," said the older male, Byakuya, "We are here to be your guardians on this occasion I was told. We will have you split into groups to tour the grounds."

"Looks like we are all set, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia, Abarai, and Takashi" said Byakuya pointing at Grimmjow, "are with me."

"Good," said Rangiku," Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, and Shiro are with me."

Mizuiro sighed a little, you could tell he was hoping to get in the group with the girls. Grimmjow just snickered at the fact Ulquiorra was with the girls, and Hisugaya knew the reason why she picked the new guy, he was a target for her 'mature' shenanigans for the day.

"Alright the rest of you are with me," said Hitsugaya.

They split up accordingly and headed to the train station and boarded the ride to the theme park. There they were greeted with the park's athouraties, but Byakuya took out some papers hidden in his gigai's jacket pocket. They looked at it, waved everyone through and took the ticket Mizuiro had.

"What was that about?" asked Ichigo.

"They were planning on stopping us, I had to make sure that didn't happen," said Byakuya escorting them to the center of the park before stopping, "We will meet back here at luch, no exceptions. If we have to find you for any reason, consider this your only warning."

Grimmjow was half tempted to goad his 'tour guide' on but knew better than to harass a Gotei Thirteen Captain, which Aizen so happened to brief everyone on, openly. He got his wish, he was paired up with Ichigo and he didn't have to deal with Orihime. Humans did get on his nerves, but there was something about her that really rubbed him the wrong way. Not that he had any particular reason to look into the fact that she wasn't quite normal, even with her spiritual powers and awareness, she could touch the deepest parts of your being and make you feel something. Empathy, he heard it was called, where someone could feel how you felt, knew how you felt. With her in a different group, he didn't have to hide his 'predatory instincts' when it came to his 'prey', that and he wanted to know if the girl could eventually crack the porcelain doll brought to life, Ulquiorra.

The park was sectioned to have similar rides next to one another with a water ride towards the northern corner and the high speed roller coaster at the southern corner, which were on the opposite end from where they started. There were thrill rides and other attractions scattered about the whole of the park. They continued walking before Ruikia decided to take Grimmjow to go and rent a locker for some of their belongings while Ichigo was having some sort of conversation with Byakuya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said Byakuya flatly, "We have a problem. It seems Captain Kurotsuchi was experimenting on Hallow recently to help train some of the recruits. Unfortunately they have escaped Shinigami Research and Development Institute and come here."

"Crap!" said Ichigo, "I knew I was in trouble when Rukia said she wanted to go, brings Renji, and THEN suggests you come along...'Nii-sama needs a vacation' my butt!"

"IF you could stop interrupting," Byakuya continued,"We gathered your friends who have the most amount of spiritual pressure and awareness and brought them here. This will draw them to this location where we can eliminate them. They were all designed to test different skills among the Shinigami so-"

"What are we waiting for! Kill them and be done with it!" said Ichigo, slightly irritated he was dragged into another mess again.

"Impatience and rudeness will not get you anywhere Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said, anger rising, "Since we have to leave Kurohana Town in YOUR hands, we want to make sure you are capable of defending it. That is why you are involved, normally we would have sent another to take care of the problem but Captain Commander believes this would be a good way to test your abilites."

"I tested my abilities against all of you when I had to save your sister!" he said pointing at Byakuya.

"Ichigo!" yelled Renji," Don't you dare speak to the Taicho like that!"

"Well if Soul Society can make a mess of things, THEY can clean it up!" Ichigo said, butting Renji's skull with his own.

This turned into an all out yelling spree before Byakuya's patience began to fail and he interjected with calmly calling their names and a cold stare that would make Hyōrinmaru freezing abilities look warm. Shortly after Rukia and Grimmjow were back from renting the locker and she gathered everyone's belongings and took them back with Renji. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and picked up that he looked on edge. Whatever the previous conversation, he didn't like it. Something wasn't right, he took another step forward, then he felt it. Hallows, about eight of them, and they were heading towards the largest concentration of reiatsu. This mission was going to be pretty short if they were going to live, he had to find Ulquiorra and hide. If another Hollow found them, they would have to kill them before it broke their cover or tried to eat them. He didn't like playing weak, and he was sure if one just so happened to find them while they were hidden, it was lunch.

They waited until Rukia and Renji got back before heading towards the FUJIYAMA*, there they ran into Hitsugaya's group and decided to ride with them. It seemed like Matsumoto's group headed to Thomas Land, however it was clear that they all wanted to go through the Labyrinth of Fear with the girls, just in case someone got seating arrangements were Ichigo and Grimmjow up front, Byakuya and Rukia, Renji and Hitsugaya, Chad and Ishida, and Keigo and Mizurio. Ichigo was trying to look like he was having fun, while Grimmjow was fascinated with the Fujiyama's speed and height. He loved these things now called roller coasters, and was fully enjoying the front seat he got. Renji and Rukia seemed to be enjoying themselves though, it seemed Rukia was more verbal about it, Ichigo wanted to see the look on Byakuya's face right now since he was silent. Ishada was okay until a sharp turn nearly made him lose his glases, Chad was silent as usual, Hitsugaya seemed to like it, but his screams were hard to picture as good or bad. Poor Keigo was having trouble on the ride, his excitable personality made it hard for everyone else to enjoy the ride and everyone felt sorry for Mizurio's eardrums. After the ride was over Grimmjow hopped off the ride looking as though he had brought Ichigo gift wrapped to Aizen, Keigo looked green, Renji's hair had been untied by the wind and nearly beat Chad to death, Ichigo looked amused but still off, Ishada was shaky from being tossed around from being light, Mizurio was rubbing his ears, Rukia was openly enjoying herself, telling Byakuya how much fun she was having, Hitsugaya was just happy he could ride the roller coaster after the man stopped him, called him kid, and measured him with a stick, and Byakuya wasn't expecting sheer force of it. He had a blank face and looked a little pale, when he realized everyone was starring at him he cleared his throat.

"Oh...my...god," Ichigo said before bursting out laughing.

"What?" said Byakuya irritated.

"Your HAIR!" said Grimmjow joining the berry in laughter.

Byakuya's pristine usual appearance was ruined by a human machine. His gigai's hair was blown out everywhere, much to his dismay. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair and straightened it up. Rukia suggested he have his hair up in a pony tail when they were on rides, which Renji had a spare hair tie anyway, so he agreed. They then headed for the Dodonpa, but when they were still loading in the station Grimmjow felt one of them. No doubt the other shinigami were onto it as well. It would not take one of them long to kill the beast or defend their friends long enough for the ride to be over, otherwise they were all sitting ducks. Ichigo was nudged by Rukia but when he reached for his Soul Pill they shot off. Ichigo could barely hold onto Kon and nearly lost him twice before he gave up trying to turn into a Shinigami. Rukia was having a hard time trying to unplaster herself from the seat long enough to reach into her pocket. Ishada waited until they reached the braking area before he activated his Quincy Cross and shot at the Hallow with his bow. Although he missed his target, he managed to scare it off long enough for them to get off the ride and transform.

Grimmjow was then left behind with 'new sides' of the Shinigami, although most of the Modified Souls he had already met. He did manage to wrangle them together and keep them preoccupied for as long as he needed them to be. Meanwhile Icigo was having a hard time with the Hallow. No matter how many times he cut it, it would simply not die. It had high speed regeneration nearly on par with Arrancar, or so he was informed.

"It isn't working Ichigo!" said Rukia.

"I have noticed! What do you want me to do! I am running out of ideas, not like I can cast Kido!" he yelled back at her.

He would have gone into Bankai or perhaps tossed on his mask, but reaitsu wasn't going to stop it. He could try and beat it to death with Rukia, which was tempting, but neither Renji or Byakuya would even allow him to do such a thing. Now using Renji, that might work. He would have to time it right. He immediately got the Hallow's attention and taunted him into attacking. Using shunpo he darted directly in front of Renji before swaying around the attack and letting Renji deal with it.

"What they hell was that for? Are you trying to get me killed?" yelled Renji.

"Not my fault you are slow, even Byakuya thinks so," Ichigo yelled back, and sure enough that worked, "What about you Byakuya, aren't you supposed to be helping?"

"I don't see why I should be, a low class such as this one should not be giving you trouble, Ichigo Kurosaki," said Byakuya calmly, "You haven't thought of all the Shinigami's abilities if you think we are confined to Kido and Zanjutsu."

"I think you guys let this stuff happen on purpose!" he yelled before going up behind the Hallow and kicking it in the back of the head.

This proved to work more effectively than swinging his sword around. After this fact was discovered he proceeded to pretend the Hollow was his crazy father trying to kill him, and managed to beat the creature within an inch of its life in minutes. Ichigo knew this was going to be a long day if he was going to survive, and then there was the issue of explaining everything to Shiro and Rokuro.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was having trouble dealing with the Modified Souls and keeping them in enough check to not let them get into any trouble and have the rest of the group kicked out.

* * *

* They are at **Fuji-Q Highland** in Fujiyoshida, Yamanashi, Japan. It is also located at the base of . I want to go...so bad.

Okay sorry for the delay everyone, and yes part two will consist of the rest of the day...I have had massive writter's block and probably have to put this on a back burner for a while, but I will update as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5: Amusement Park Part B

After the Hollow was killed, Byakuya insisted that they return to their gigai.

"It would be easier to just hunt them down now," protested Ichigo.

"No," said Byakuya,"We are supposed to be on a field trip, or so I was informed. I was also checking on our gigai while you were having trouble dealing with such a low level creature, and by the look of it Yachiru was involved with the soul candy we were given again. It looks like we will have to stay in the gigai until the others present themselves."

Ichigo knew well that Kon was probably up to no good, but he didn't understand the whole issue until he saw the group that was left with Rokuro and the others. Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Rukuro, and Mizuiro were having trouble trying to keep the group compliant and together. Ichigo almost had to choke down a laughter because 'Byakuya' was in the process of trying to strangle 'Toshiro' with balloons to make him taller. Poor Keigo was freaking out as usual, but Mizuiro didn't think that this event was important enough to look up from his cell phone screen, and Chad was trying to keep Kon from getting his arm broken from 'Rukia', and Ishida was between 'Byakuya' and 'Toshiro', while Rokuro was just looking at the scene like they had lost their minds.

"Another thing, is that the two new friends that you have made, do not seem like they know anything about Hallow or Shinigami, so we must keep them from harm at all costs. This means that Captain Hitsugaya and I will have to be part of their guard, and our lieutenants will protect the others who are spiritually aware. Since this will no doubt become a problem if they are not informed, then we must break for an early lunch and inform them. Rukia, I want you to inform the others where we are meeting, and Renji, you will distract Takashi and Sasaki while I inform the others," he said calmly while going back to his gigai.

"How do you know that the others are spiritually aware?" asked a confused Ichigo.

Rukia hit him over the back of the head, "We were already informed by Urahara Kisuke about them. Why do you think that we allowed them to come along with us?"

"Ow that hurt you midget!" said Ichigo rubbing the back of his head, "So I am stuck in my body while I have to hunt modified Hollow, terrific."

After they got back into their gigai and Ichigo back into his body they decided to take an early lunch. They met at the food court and Grimmjow made a beeline towards his ally. As he got closer he realized that he had an odd facial expression along with a reddish tinge to his face, along with the girls giggling behind him. Being curious, he grabbed Ulquiorra and excused himself from the group.

"So what did ya find out?" he asked.

Ulquiorra glared at him and cleared his throat, "Nothing of importance, drop it."

Curiosity was getting the better of the Sexta Espada, while he grabbed his companion and held him in place by his shoulders.

"What happened?" he asked with a puzzled look.

Ulquiorra turned a darker shade of red and placed his hand on Grimmjow's wrist and clamped down to get the other to let go. Grimmjow winced a little but he was not giving up the chance to find out what had happened to the great Cuatra Espada. He was about to say something when Ulquiorra ducked out of his grip and made his way over to a table to sit. This just made the feeling worse and he just got the idea to ask a certain redheaded girl about what the issue was. He ran up behind Orihime and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey chick, what has Shiro all bothered?" he asked her.

"Oh, well. When Rangiku won a prize at a stall she jumped up and down but then she slipped in some water nearby and Shiro-chan tried to catch her but he ended up falling with her and landed on something soft," she said placing a hand behind her head and giggling.

"So he landed on Rangiku?" he asked raising an eye.

"Well more like her chest," she said adverting her eyes.

So that was what his issue was about, he landed on a girl's chest. The idea about him being red in the face and looked slightly out of breath made him laugh. He had heard Orihime call the state 'embarrassed' and he could not believe that landing on a female, a shinigami, would make him respond like that.

"Thanks," he said before hugging her unconsciously before turning around and heading towards where the food was being passed around.

Before he could get to where he was going however a certain red headed, tattooed guy was rushing over to him with three lunch boxes. He quickly walked past Grimmjow and grabbed him, pulling him away and making up an excuse that he wanted to get to know them more. It didn't take much time before Grimmjow could hear the screams of a nearby Hollow. He looked up in the direction and saw the creature looked to be made of metal and covered in blades. Then he saw Ichigo grab out the green little orb, popping into his mouth, and then engaging the creature with his ridiculously large zanpaktou.

This one however didn't seem to take as long as the first before it was dispatched but before Ichigo had time to relax he was side swiped by another. Grimmjow kept walking with the pineapple until they arrived at the far table where Ulquiorra had sat down and proceeded to watch the fights carefully. Grimmjow cleared his throat to let the Espada know that they were nearby before Renji would have enough time to notice that Ulquiorra could see Ichigo and the hollow. There was a sudden rush of wind when Ichigo raised his reaitsu to release a Getsuga Tenshō at the Hollow. Renji was looking unnerved as he walked towards Ulquiorra, who was now starring at Grimmjow.

"Weird weather we are having huh?" said Renji, "There may be rain, with the gusts of wind we are having."

"I am sure everything will be alright," said Ulquiorra in a low tone.

"Well there are some indoor attractions, I think we should head towards them," said Renji, "It will allow all of you to be together and have fun. The Haunted Hospital is said to be pretty good. We should start heading there. That and it will give us a chance to prove how brave we are to the girls."

About that time a hand came flying through the air and smacked Renji, when both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked, the hand belonged to Rukia. Grimmjow snickered at the predicament that Renji had now landed himself into, and by the determined look on her face, she wasn't about to be shown up by Renji.

"Well if you think us women are inferior, then how about a bet," she told Renji.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We will all go through it, those willing to go, girls against boys, and the team who has someone make it all the way through wins," she said.

"You are on!" he said smiling.

Everyone gathered up and Rukia told the girls what had happened while Renji was busy convincing the boys to aid him in his bet. Muzurio and "Ichigo" signed up right away, Chad and Ishida wanted to keep an eye on Kon, while Keigo didn't want to be left out, though he really didn't want to go into the Haunted Hospital to begin with. Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Rukia, and Matsumoto decided to form a team. Hitsugaya was declared the referee along with Byakuya, and Ichigo had his hands full with the rampant modified Hollow.

"This really isn't fair, you have two more than us. Can we have Shiro and Rukuro?" asked Orihime.

Renji didn't think that they would pose much threat so he agreed to let them be paired up with the girls. After the playful bet to get everyone away from the battle that was bound to ensue, they headed towards the haunted house. Everyone was given the list of rules before they went in, one group at a time to make sure that the others didn't cheat. Things were a bit spooky, by human standards, but the shinigami had seen worse through their long lives. Although about ten minutes into the building they noticed that something was wrong. The air began to feel heavy and malicious.

"Guys I don't think that the actors are here," said Tatsuki.

"Maybe they are busy chasing the guys around," said Orihime, trying to make the creepy situation better.

They then heard a scream of someone they couldn't recognize, so immediately they carefully made their way towards the noise, just in case someone was injured. When they arrived to the middle of the hospital they found a terrified actor with strange wounds on her body, a closer look revealed traces of hollow reaitsu and some burns. Rukia sent Tatsuki and Chizuru to escort the lady out while they were going to look for the other actors and make sure they were safe, and escort them out. Now that there was a Hollow on the loose after souls, this added an extra level of suspense to the group that they didn't care to feel.

"Ruikia, call...your brother and inform him that the attraction may be dangerous, it looked like there was a malfunction in the lighting or something," said Matsumoto.

"Hai!" said Rukia as she took out a cell phone and began dialing. She placed it up to her ear as she heard it begin to ring. Within a few seconds she was greeted with Byakuya's voice.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

"Yes Nii-sama, one of the actors was injured due to a malfunction in the attraction, we are going to make sure that the others were not injured before we make ou-" said Rukia before a loud shriek drowned out her voice and managed to fry her phone, "Nii-sama?"

She checked the phone and found it was dead and then looked at Matsumoto before she grabbed her phone and checked it, unfortunately it was dead as well.

"What exactly did he do?" Rukia wondered allowed.

"Nothing good for us, we need to get back with the others before-" said Mastumoto before a small dart hit her in the shoulder. She grabbed it and looked at it for a moment before she collapsed into Rukia's arms.

"Shiro! I need to to look for the others! Rukuro, help me carry Matsumoto," instructed Ruikia.

They did as they were told and together they rushed away from the room that they were in. It didn't take them too much longer to find the others. Unfortunately they also had a run in with something unexpected and Keigo and Mizuro were unconscious. They were going to have to search the entire area and hope to make it out of the Haunted Hospital alive.

"What happened?" asked Ruikia.

"We were on the other side when we heard this wail and a beam from above us collapsed," said Ishida.

"Damn," said Renji, "It looks like our problems just doubled. We have to get everyone to safety but we can't carry these guys around!"

"What about them?" asked Chad, "They can carry the others out with me."

"Well that should help us out, but I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Renji and I will look for the actors and escort them out of here while you and Ishida will make sure these guys make it out of here. Ichigo, you escort Orihime and help her with first aid," said Rukia.

With the plan set Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, and Kon looked for the nearest exit while carrying Matsumoto, Mizurio, and Keigo. Renji and Ruikia watched them leave before they headed back along the corridors to look for what they hoped would be survivors. As Ulquiorra and Grimmjow headed out into the exit, a familiar presence caught their attention and something lashed out from the shadows at them. Both the Espada dodged out of the way the best they could without revealing that they knew the Hallow was there, and Ishida, Chad, Orihime, and Kon looked around for the thing. For some reason they could not sense its reaitsu and this worried them. Orihime released her Shun Shun Rikka as quietly as possible to hopefully stop incoming attacks if necessary. As she did a moan came from Matsumoto who was beginning to look really pale and sick.

"I think we better get out of here fast, something is wrong with Rangiku!" Orihime cried.

Despite being hunted they had no choice but to make a run for the door that wasn't too far ahead of them, but to their dismay the Hollow lashed out again and fired the needle like objects that caused Matsumoto to collapse. Most of them landed away from everyone as Orihime used her Santen Kesshun to deflect the incoming needles, but some of them missed her shield and landed into Chad's arm when he blocked them from hitting Ishida in the chest. Chad stood there for a moment before whatever made Matsumoto collapse began to affect him, though Chad had manage to make it to the door and open it for the others before falling to one knee. He kept the door open as Orihime covered the rear with her Santen Kesshun, and when they were outside Orihime began to try and heal the others. She found out that the darts that Chad and Matsumoto were hit with were laced with some kind of poison and Keigo and Mizurio were exhausted from having their reaitsu drained away from them rapidly.

"We have to tell the others about the accidents," she told Ishida, "I have to stay out here and help the others, but you and Ichigo should go warn everyone."

After that Kon and Ishida went back into the attraction and began to hunt down Rukia and Renji. Orihime asked that Shiro look for Byakuya and Toshiro while she was concentrating on healing the others. He just nodded his head and began to make his way around to the exit they were supposed to be at. Meanwhile Ichigo was still having trouble tracking down the other Hollow. Which seemed to be focused on speed to attack its victims rather than all out force, thankfully he was taught my Yourichi, which made the fight even in speed.

The battle seemed to be a little drawn out according to the other two captains who were watching the fight along with waiting for news from Ruikia. About the time that one of them was about to step in Ulquiorra rounded the corner and told them of what had happened in the Haunted Hospital.

"This does not bode well. At this rate half of the people will be devoured by the Hollow if they keep appearing like this," said Toshiro as he bit down on his lip trying to form a plan.

Before he could think of anything another one appeared and began firing off blasts of reaitsu at them in rapid but weak bursts. Toshiro grabbed Ulquiorra, who was closest to him, while Byakuya began to engage the Hollow. This one had an odd reaistu about it and Byakuya doubted the teen Substitute Shinigami could handle two of Mayuri's experiments at one time. One was bad enough. Toshiro was heading towards Orihime and the others while Byakuya exited his gigai and started to distract the Hollow to give Ichigo a bit more time that he needed to finish of the speedy Hollow.

"What are you, a bunny on speed?" yelled Ichigo as he chased after the Hollow.

"What is a bunny?" It asked.

"Never mind, Getsuga Tenshō!" cried Ichigo as he let loose Zangetsu's attack at the hollow, taking off an arm. The Hollow shrieked in pain before Ichigo fired off another to end the Hollow and engage the one Byakuya was preventing from moving very far.

He was about to attack it before Byakuya stopped him, "Kurosaki, this does not seem like an enemy you can face adequately."

"Weren't you the one that said that I have to protect Karakura Town from Hollows and now that I have to kill this one, you say I can't do it. As if," said Ichigo before charging in and attacking the Hollow.

No matter what Ichigo did to the Hollow, he did not seem to afflict it with much damage. Byakuya merely sighed and stopped Ichigo when he was forced to move closer to the captain.

"It would seem that kido may help you," said Byakuya.

"I can't cast kido!" said a frustrated Ichigo.

"That is one of the reasons that we were sent here, just in case you were faced with anything you could not handle," said Byakuya calmly before focusing his reaitsu to begin to cast kido.

Meanwhile Toshiro and Ulquiorra had met up with the others, who Chizuru and Tatsuki had met back up with. Toshiro had been expecting attacks but not any real casualties, not that any of them were dead but the poison darts that the one modified Hollow used, was dangerous. No doubt once this thing was over with Mayuri would be receiving a long talk from Captain-Commander if he wasn't already. They stopped by Orihime to make sure she was not wearing herself out needlessly because the way things looked, they were going to need her to heal all of them before the day was out.

"I am fine, it is just the poison is a little difficult because it is made by the Hollow itself," she said.

"Just don't wear yourself out. How many darts did each person take?" asked Grimmjow.

"Rangiku took four and Chad had three in his arm. I managed to pull them out, and they seem to work like a bee stinger," she said.

"Well I can't waste time here. I have work to do," said Toshiro before he headed into the building.

Orihime looked at Rukuro and Shiro before she spoke to them, " I am sorry you have to see this, don't think I am a freak."

"Why would we?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Because Shiro-kun, we are not like normal people. Haven't you noticed all the strange things happening today?" she asked.

"Weird weather, faulty systems in attractions that were deemed safe, and your glowing light you are using on these people?" he said.

"Yes, well it will take a while to explain everything and I am not sure that they will let you remember," she said, sounding a little sad.

"So that shrieking noise we heard in the building was not the wind," said Grimmjow playing dumb.

"They are called Hollows," said Orihime before she tried to explain to them what they were.

Before she was finished however there was a large crash inside the building and Toshiro brought back and unconscious Kon and Renji. He had explained that the same Hollow who attacked Mizurio and Keigo was responsible for their current condition and they were pried away from the creature fast enough that they were not in immediate danger.

"I couldn't find Rukia however but Ishida was looking for her when we last spoke," he said.

"Anything we can do to help?" asked Grimmjow, hoping to get into some of the action.

"No and right now I am exhausted carrying these people, a short break is needed," Toshiro lied before he walked over to the wall and exited his gigai before heading back in.

When Ulquiorra looked closer at Renji he noticed he wasn't breathing and assumed he had given up his gigai to pursue the Hollow that was inside. With everyone worried about the injured he pulled Grimmjow to the side and both of them slipped into the building searched the building for the Hollow, while trying to avoid the others that were in the building. Slightly raising their reaitsu using it as bait to lure any Hollow nearby to them. They were at this for ten minutes before they felt the presence of one. They dropped their reaitsu just in time to see Ishida rushing after them firing off some of his Quincy arrows at the creature.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Before he was given and answer the Hollow rushed him and tried to grab him. Ishida dodged out of the way and continued to fight the Hollow, who nimbly avoided most of his gintō before crawling into the shadows. Ishida tried to place himself between the Hollow and the other two before the Hollow lashed out from a nearby corner and managed to injure him. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow knew that if they didn't intervene they would find it difficult to finish their mission if one of the humans or shinigami were critically injured. Ishida was beginning to feel the special power that the Mad Scientist himself granted the abomination, reaitsu drain. He knew if he were hit another time, he would not have the strength to fight the Hollow and it would all be over. While Ishida had his back still turned to the others, Ulquiorra rushed behind him and knocked him unconscious.

With him out of the way they were able to attack the Hollow without being disturbed or discovered by the others. Since they had hidden their zanpaktou in the flat they would have to suffice in using Bala or Cero, which there was still a chance that they would become noticed, but if they did it right, it would look like Ishida dispatched the Hollow with luck. Both of them dodged the first attack that the Hollow attempted to make at them before Grimmjow began taunting the creature. It turned and crouched low, ready to pounce before it fired off a low Cero at Grimmjow. This caused both of them to think of the exact same thing. Time the Cero just right and keeping it at a low level, it would look as though the Hollow trapped itself by accident.

Grimmjow then kept taunting the thing and managed to land at least one swift kick to the mask before he was cut by the claws of the creature. He felt a little weaker as the Hollow licked its lips and starred at him with hunger.

"And I thought that human boy was going to be nice, you are brimming with energy. After I eat you, I will defiantly become stronger," it said with a high pitched voice that reminded them both of metal scraping together.

"You wish," said Grimmjow as he ducked underneath a clawed swipe aimed at him and rolled away, tempting the hollow to cero.

After five minutes of playing cat and mouse the Hollow became frustrated and began firing of little Ceros in both of their directions. They ended up being forced together to protect the unconscious Quincy as another Cero was fired. Grimmjow used his to pop the Cero aimed at them before it could to any damage and Ulquiorra aimed one at the ceiling above the creature. Surprised the Hollow just stood there in question at what the two so called humans had done and why they were still alive. A crumbling sound came before the Hollow looked up and large chunks of the ceiling were falling towards it. It couldn't move fast enough before it found itself crushed underneath the rubble. Ulquiorra then rummaged through the pockets of the Quincy and found four silver tubes concealed in his pockets before he turned back to the Hollow and tossed them at it. Unfortunately they did not function as they hoped and didn't explode. Impatient Grimmjow fired a small bala at the tubes and forced them to break open and release the reaistu within. Though the explosion was a bit bigger than they had expected and were blown across the room and landed next to Ishida.

"Well that went well," groaned Grimmjow as he picked himself off the floor, "I hate being like this."

Before Ulquiorra could say anything they heard groaning sounds coming from Ishida. They picked him up off the ground and began carrying him towards a familiar reaitsu. Not ten minutes later they found an injured Rukia who staved off an attack from the other Hollow and was carrying Renji who took five darts. They pretended to help the others, whom she had successfully found, and made their way to the exit where Orihime was. After they were outside Orihime tended to Rukia and then set Renji in his gigai after taking out the darts. Toshiro returned a few moments later looking a little annoyed.

"Is everything okay?" asked Orihime.

"I took care of it," said the chilly captain before returning to his body.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow pretended not to see the captain and proceeded to talk to Tatsuki and Chizuru. A few moments later they were greeted with Byakuya in his gigai and Ichigo who was still in his soul reaper form. Ichigo flipped out over his body being injured while Kon was supposed to be watching over it. It seemed like the other two had ran off when they felt that their companions had been slain. They all decided to call it a day when they saw the injured. Orihime did manage to heal everyone up enough to where they were all conscious and could walk, though she didn't have the time to heal everyone's reiatsu up, Keigo and Mizuro were still unconscious. They were happy to get this whole 'vacation' over with. As Ichigo entered in his body, he felt a little weak but was glad that Kon had taken the drain rather than him, of course Byakuya thought it might have been a learning experience for him if Ichigo was drained of his reaitsu.

"I think we should sleep in tomorrow," groaned Renji.

"Well we did so well today we should go to the movies to relax tomorrow," said Orihime.

"What else could go-" began Ichigo before his mouth was covered by Rukia.

"Shh! Don't jinx us!" she hissed at him,"Movies would be great."

"Well today was fun, but Shiro and Rukuro would you mind taking a picture with us?" asked worn out looking Matsumoto.

"Okay," they said, questionable about what the whole purpose of 'taking pictures.'

Mastumoto brought up a camera and a bright flash appeared before a chappy motif appeared from where the 'flash' was supposed to be, confused by all of it, they decided it was best to keep their mouths shut, and they would question Aizen about the even later when they got home. After they arrived back at the train station they all began to say goodbyes as each of them took the route home. Soon it was Orihime, Ishida, Ichigo, and the shinigami on board the train.

"So where do you live Rukia?" asked Grimmjow, trying to pry information out of her.

"Well I am staying at Ichigo's house during school but I live with Nii-sama," she said.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Grimmjow to the other Shinigami, expecting wierd answers.

Toshiro and Rangiku claimed they were spending time at Orihime's, and Byakuya nearly made Ichigo come unglued when Byakuya mentioned he was staying at Ichigo's. Ichigo really didn't want to find out if he was using him as cover or was considering visiting his house. Ichigo knew his dad would flip, but it was the only other option considering how Byakuya hated Yourichi for putting him through half of what he heard when he was training with Urahara and Yourichi. Renji claimed to be staying with old friends which meant the Urahara shop. Ishida said he lived with his dad but was going to the hospital because his dad was staying late and wanted Ishida to pick up some things for him. After the train ride was over they all headed to their houses and decided it was time to get some much needed rest after Ulquiorra reported to Aizen.

* * *

**River:** Oh thank god I am finally done with this chapter. I didn't mean for it to end up becoming two chapters and this one being so freaking long...next time no 'lots of Hollows around and splitting up the people'. I know I left out some of the fights but I was sorta in a rush to get this one finished and update my story...So now disclaimer:

I don't own Bleach, characters, themes, or anything of the sort. I wish I did, but I don't. I do use the characters to make a fan made story...fanfiction (yeah I know mental face palm). No stealing or I will send Gin to haunt you, and if you like Gin I will send someone you don't like after you...maybe Aaroniero Arruruerie in his resurrection form hehehe..

**Gin:** I heard my name.

**River:** Gah! Scary person! Sneaking up on people with your 'rape face' on.

**Gin:**This is my normal erm face.

**River: **I know and it is creepy...Grimmjow and Ulquiorra...save me.

**Grimmjow: **Not happening...

**Ulquiorra:** You trash.

**River: **You guys suck...I swear I will turn this into Yaoi if you don't help...with each other...

**They both assist me in getting me away from Gin.**

**River:** Thank you!**  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Movies

Both Gimmjow and Ulquiorra woke up at around eight, and made breakfast before quietly sitting down to eat. Grimmjow was listening to Avenged Sevenfold as he scarfed down the food in front of him and went for seconds. Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Grimmjow ignored him and scarfed down the second plate, and was about to reach for a third helping before his hand was stopped by Ulquiorra and a ear phone ripped out of his ear.

"What?" asked an agitated Grimmjow.

"You are eating as if you haven't in the past week," stated the calm cuatro.

"I don't know, I am just hungry. Starving actually, now let go before you hand gets ripped off," he snarled.

"I would like to see you try that," said Ulquiorra.

Before anything could happen though there was a knock at the door. When Ulquiorra opened it there was a small girl with black hair and brown eyes starring at him, accompanied by a similar looking girl with light brown hair.

"Ichi-nii, they are home!" she called behind her.

Then Ichigo walked up from the right and looked at Ulquiorra.

"Hey Shiro, sorry. Orihime was going to pick you up but Rangiku wanted to have breakfast, and she gets up rather late. These are my sisters, Karin and Yuzu," he said with a grin.

"Pleasure to meet you two," he replied, "No, we woke up not to long ago as well. Yesterday was a bit trying for us. What did Orihime want us to do again?"

"Well we are going to see a movie then the rest of the day is free. These two are coming along because goat-face promised to let them see Harry Potter but an emergency called him away and they will be watching it with us," he said.

"Now Ichi-nii, you promised," said the black haired girl.

"Alright Karin, I know. Hurry up, I don't want to miss anything or have these two on my back," he said.

"Very well," said Ulquiorra, "Come in, we shouldn't take long."

All three of them walked into the flat and had a seat on the couch while Grimmjow was busy doing the dishes. When Yuzu saw what he was doing however, she insisted that she help. Grimmjow just looked over at Ulquiorra, who nodded slightly. Shrugging his shoulders, Grimmjow moved over to the side and let her assist him. It didn't take very long with Yuzu helping to finish the dishes and after that, Grimmjow went to get ready to leave. After they were all set, they left the flat and went to meet the others at the mall.

"What is this movie about?" asked Grimmjow.

"You don't know about Deathy Hallows: Part One!" said Yuzu surprised, "It is just one of the movies I have been waiting to see, other than Tangled."

"We don't get out much," said Grimmjow, "Our work keeps us pretty confined. Sometimes I think I will go stark mad."

Using that phrase and then remembering Starrk was a little funny. Starrk getting upset over something was a very slim chance, though if it involved Lillinette or his sleeping habits, that would work.

"But didn't you say you go to school with us?" asked Ichigo.

"Shiro's father has us help him from time to time," said Grimmjow, "Though because of that, we have this flat."

They chatted for a while before leaving, on the way they were given information about Harry Potter and the storyline of the whole 'universe' while on the way. Ulquiorra was a little interested about the whole subject, Grimmjow however, only half paid attention and only spoke when spoken to.

When they got to the theater they were met by a few of the others, both shinigami and humans. While ordering their ticket Yuzu excused herself.

"I wonder, if you all know what is going to happen in the movie, why is it so important that you see it?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Well Shiro-chan, it is a lot different reading about something and then seeing it for yourself," said Orihime.

While waiting for Yuzu, Karin went with Ichigo to secure enough seats in a section of the theater while the others went to the concession stand and bought snacks. Ulquiorra questioned about the bubbly liquid that was served to them in plastic cups.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Coke," said Ishada,"I would think that you know what it is."

"Sorry but my dad loves tea and he doesn't really let us get away with drinking stuff like this. Said it was bad for us. Never have I tried this," he said as he was given a cup to taste it.

Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at one another before taking a sip out of the cups they were given. Ulquiorra was given the dark liquid called Coca-Cola, while Grimmjow was given a light green one called Mountain Dew. They even traded glasses to test the other's concoction but decided that the original cups they were given were the better of the choices. Rukia and Renji ordered popcorn and various sweets for them to snack on. When Yuzu rejoined them, they went into the room assigned for the movie to play in and hunted down Ichigo and Karin. Though for them, Ichigo wasn't hard to spot anywhere, that bright orange hair stuck out like a sandstorm in Hueco Mundo.

They sat and talked with one another while the previews were playing but when the main movie began playing, everyone became silent and watched. During the whole movie both the Arrancar were amazed at the invention called 'movies'. Grimmjow paid more attention to all the bright colors and the action that was going on in the entire thing, but Ulquiorra was paying attention to the storyline and the people in it. Though he had not really experienced a movie before, Ulquiorra enjoyed sitting there and watching another's life play for him. After the movie was over, Ulquiorra made mental note to read this Harry Potter for himself to compare the 'actors' to the 'characters'. Grimmjow was buzzing with energy and was excited about the whole thing. Things were going a bit smoother for them today, no injuries or hallow to worry about, but the day wasn't over and both were still wary from yesterday's events.

Happy that they had a minor break from the whole process of their lives, they temporarily forgot why they were there, and wondered what they would be like if they were human again. The moment passed when they were called by name to join the others in walking Karin and Yuzu home. While waking towards the Kurosaki house, Chad had invited everyone to his house to have dinner. There would be little room for everyone but they all decided to go. Ichigo called his dad and informed him about the new destination and Isshin told him that the girls had to be home before sunset but otherwise it was okay.

When they got to Chads house, the girls helped with the cooking while the guys helped make room for everyone. When dinner was finished, they set everything out. Chad had cooked enchiladas, re-fried beans, rice, guacamole, and had tres leche for dessert. They ate and joked with one another before Ichigo had to leave early, taking home some tres leche for everyone so they could eat it at home. Ulquiorra noticed how Orihime looked when he left and made a mental note of it before returning to everyone. After a few rounds of card games both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow excused themselves and left.

When they got home, Grimmjow went to his room to listen to some music before going to sleep, while Ulquiorra gave his report to Aizen. After the report was given Uquiorra browsed the bookshelf and found a copy of the series of books and decided it was time that he found out about the whole subject, even if it was for 'trash'. He read through the books easily enough and before he finished the third book it was around two in the morning. He finished that one before turning into sleep wondering about the mission and what new thing they were going to be forced to do.

* * *

**River: **I know this is a super short chapter but I wanted to update this one as soon as possible. I have been working on my other story "Careful What You Wish For" nearly non-stop so I decided to take a minor break from updating my other stories while working on that. Well I will hopefully finish this one soon, not planning on taking it a lot farther...but I will update soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach or any thing associated with it. If you like my story that is fine but don't steal. I will have to hunt you down and send the Hollows after you...

Also if you like my story it is nice if you take five to review it, REVIEW not flame or troll. Trolls live under bridges and don't have access to the internet, as far as I know, and flaming means destroying my hard work...and I don't like that. Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7: Going back

Grimmjow was enjoying his quiet morning of sleeping in before Ulquiorra knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said stretching.

"Aizen-sama has just informed me that our mission is complete and we shall be returning tomorrow," said Ulquiorra in his usual monotone.

"And here I thought we would be trapped in this hell forever," said Grimmjow.

"As unpleasant as this mission sounded, do you think you will miss anything?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Not having to attend the stupid meetings with tea Aizen holds," sighed Grimmjow.

Grimmjow would miss the music and being able to do what he wished, now that he was returning home, something didn't feel right. Normally he would have pounced on the idea fully but now, something made him pause. Ulquiorra on the other hand would only request that he finish the series of books he was currently working on, though he was sure if he requested, Aizen would allow him to carry the books back. Being a human, almost human, was a change that neither one of them thought would have them pause at the sudden news of them going back early. They both sat there for a moment before Grimmjow broke the silence.

"What are we going to tell them?" he asked.

"We will have to think of something, from what I have learned humans do not just disappear. If we do not inform them of something they may want to look for us and that would lead us to trouble. Aizen-sama gave us this day to tie up loose ends and make sure that we had everything prepared. A plausible excuse would be that my father would be transferred overseas, whatever that means and we are forced to travel with them," explained Ulquiorra.

"Okay and if they ask about my family? What then?" asked Grimmjow.

"Well they haven't before, I am sure that you can think of something," said Ulquiorra before he left the room.

Grimmjow began to get dressed and wondered how they were going to inform the others. After dressing he made his way to the kitchen and sat down and ate breakfast before cleaning up and sitting down in the living room. He quietly pondered a way to get Ichigo and the others attention without causing confusion or suspicion. Before he could think of anything though Ulquiorra had some sort of device in his hands looking at it before placing it down on a stand nearby.

"I called Orihime and told her the news, she informed me that she would get the whole group together and they are going to throw us a good-bye party," he began.

"What is a party?" asked Grimmjow.

"A gathering of like-minded individuals who involve themselves in activities such as playing games, dancing, singing, and other sorts of fun," said Ulquiorra.

"Sounds like my kind of thing," said Grimmjow smirking.

"This doesn't involve killing people or breaking everything you see cat," warned Ulquiorra.

"Doesn't mean I can't have fun," pouted Grimmjow.

"We are to be expecting company in an hour, pretend to be upset and packing," said Ulquiorra as he walked to his room.

Just as Ulquiorra predicted an hour later there was a knock at the door and when Grimmjow opened it and Orihime had a teary look in her eye and jumped the espada.

"Oh Rokuro-chan! I am so sorry!" she said sobbing.

Taking a moment to calm himself and not try and rip the girl to shreds he threw up his arms, "It is alright, Shiro's dad was expecting us to move around this time anyway, though it is a bit early. Don't worry we will be fine."

"But you guys are so nice and fun!" she said, "Oh I brought Kurosaki-kun with me. We are going to take you out to this club. It is going to be so fun! I already miss you guys and you haven't left yet," she told him.

"Do you mind not choking me now," he said pointing to her frame plastered against his.

"Oh!" she said blushing as she moved off of him and stepped back.

Ichigo came in the door and closed it behind him before waving slightly, "Yo!"

"Hello there berry," said Grimmjow trying to agitate him.

"Says the guy with bright blue hair," said Ichigo.

When both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were finished getting dressed they all headed out the door. They were walking down the street before being met up with Rukia and Renji. After a minute of Rukia practically dragging him away they made up some excuse and headed off. They continued walking for a while before both of them got curious.

"So where is this club?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Oh downtown, it isn't going to be open until later so we have two hours to kill time. Don't worry we have all pitched in and already have a room all to ourselves," she said giggling.

"So what would be the best way to kill time?" asked Grimmjow.

"Um, we could stop by Tatsuki's dojo and visit," said Orihime, "She is practicing for a championship. So I wanted to wish her some luck."

"What sort of championship?" asked Ulquiorra idly.

"Oh she is really good at Karate!" said Orihime,"I hope to be rooting for her, if I get the chance."

Both Arrancar looked at one another. They realized they were both alone and could easily bring her to Aizen but before Grimmjow could begin anything he was stopped by Ulquiorra with his hand on his shoulder. Grimmjow just shrugged and mumbled to himself while they made their way to the dojo. When they arrived they found Tatsuki sparring with two people, trying to get better with her reflexes and counters. Orihime called her name and waved with a huge smile on her face before Tatsuki knocked the sparring partners out and went over to see Orihime.

"That was great!" said Orihime, "I didn't realize you were that good!"

"Orihime, you have been watching me spar like this for a while now," said Tatsuki.

"But it is still good that I cheer for you! Even if this isn't the championship," said Orihime.

"You are a little slow on your left side and hesitate slightly when you are countering," said Grimmjow.

"How would you know, you have just arrived," said Tatsuki.

"When you fight the first few seconds is all you need to learn about fighting, or so my dad says," said Grimmjow.

"Does your father do Karate?" asked Orihime.

"No, he is more of a mixed martial arts type," said Grimmjow, "Though he is pretty good at using a sword."

"Oh does he do Kendo?" asked Tatsuki.

"He practically lives it, but he rarely uses his sword," said Grimmjow.

"So we came to invite you to Shiro and Rukuro's going away party," said Orihime.

Tatsuki looked at them before speaking, "You are leaving?"

"Yes, Shiro's father got a job overseas and since I have been living with Shiro for quite some time now, I go with him," said Grimmjow pointing at Ulquiorra.

"Sure, just let me finish here and I can be ready to leave in a half hour," said Tatsuki.

"Oh we have plenty of time," said Orihime, "Sado-kun and Ishada are inviting the others and setting up."

"So where is this going to be?" asked Tatsuki.

"Well we were going to have it at a friends shop, but he said they were remodeling because of some explosion or something," said Orihime, "So everyone is invited to the Teen Scene downtown."

"Weird," said Tatsuki.

"But their drinks are so good, how are they weird?" asked Orihime.

"Nevermind, I will catch up with you later or are you staying?" asked Tatsuki.

"We have time to spare," said Orihime.

They sat there and talked until Tatsuki returned and then they all headed out to meet up with Ichigo and the others. It was around six when they all met up with the others and decided to walk towards the club. When they arrived there were quite a few notable shinigami there. Matsumoto had forced her captain into coming and invited Izuru and Hisagi to come along. Rukia had brought along her brother and Renji. Kisuke and Yoruichi had decided to tag along. Ukitake and Shunsui decided to join them. Captain Commander gave them a bit of time off since everyone was practically overworked due to Aizen.

As they stepped into the door there was a large dance floor in the middle, the walls had semi-private sitting areas and then there were small tables decorating the rest of the floor. To the right were private rooms for large groups, and to the left were the bathrooms and there was a small kitchen and bar located near the front of the building. The private rooms along with a small stage at the front of the area had a karaoke machine which was used near the beginning of the club hours. (1) They made their way to their room, which surprisingly fit everyone inside. They all decided to enjoy themselves while Grimmjow began to get a bit nervous at the situation of being stuck with shinigami in a small room.

"Why are we here?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Throwing you a good-bye party," said Orihime.

"No I mean why are we in this room?" he asked.

"Karaoke!" she said sounding chipper before pulling the two close, "Oh don't take anything Matsumoto gives you. I learned that from my last birthday party. I woke up the next morning with my clothes missing and Hitsugaya outside my room fending off Matsumoto from 'corrupting me.'"

"She got you drunk?" asked Grimmjow recalling the hints of socializing from the book, "I thought that wasn't allowed here?"

"It isn't but where she comes from, they grow up so slowly that it is impossible to tell your age," said Orihime, "Hitsugaya over there you wouldn't guess it but he is well over one hundred!"

"Right..." said Grimmjow trying to pretend she was crazy.

Orihime was the first one to sing and she chose _Firework_ by Katy Perry.(2) After she finished Ichigo sang _You're going Down _by Sick Puppies, Renji sang _Faint _by Linkin Park, Hisagi sang _Let it Rock_ by Kevin Rudolf, Rukia sang _Savin' Me_ by Nickleback, Kisuke sang _Smooth Criminal _by Alien Ant Farm, Byakuya was forced under penalty of humiliation by Yoruichi get get on stage and he sang _Cold _by Crossfade, and the songs kept going. After an hour they decided it was time for a break and headed out to dance. They danced with various people, mostly keeping to themselves. Grimmjow nearly had to be pried off a table to be dragged out to the dancefloor by Yoruichi and Orihime talked Ulquiorra into dancing with her. Chad had found some girls from school to dance with, Ishida was forced to dance with Matsumoto and Hisagi at the same time, no one knew how that worked. Byakuya and Hitsugaya were still in the back room enjoying the quiet with Ukitake and Shunsui. They all seemed to be having a good time. Soon it was time for them to take a break from dancing and eat a little food before they did anything else. Though not much to everyone's amazement Matsumoto had managed to drink Izuru and Hisagi halfway under the table.

The night seemed to go on until it was time for everyone to leave. Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Rukia, and Renji helped Matsumoto, Shunsui, Hisagi, and Izuru outside before they parted with the others. A couple of blocks later Yoruichi and Kisuke departed their company and eventually Orihime, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra were left alone walking her back home. When they walked her back to her house, they walked to the useless apartment and finished up cleaning before returning to Las Noches. There they gave a full report to Aizen and he dismissed them until he needed them again.

* * *

1. Karaoke bars/boxes in Japan are usually private rooms with the equipment in the rooms for people to enjoy, very much unlike the Karaoke bars or clubs, which I wanted a Karaoke Bar/Club here, in the United States (where I am). I kinda wanted to squish them together, sort of like if the club had live music for any reason, though I doubt an actual Karaoke Box would in Japan but you never know. Also the drinking age in Japan is 20, so there will be no alcoholic drinking from anyone with the exception of Matsumoto, Hisagi, Shunsui, and Izuru. A. Ichigo wouldn't do anything like that and I doubt his friends would do it, B. There has to be someone responsible and able to carry the drunks out.

2. Since I am from the United States the songs are going to be ones that I know...plus I thought really hard on which songs I could imagine them singing. You can look them up if you want to and you may or may not agree, oh well. The songs were partly based on how I see these characters.

* * *

**River: **I know what a short ending to a short story. I just wanted to get this out of the way. So here is the ending to the story that you have been waiting for. I hope that you enjoyed it and I would love to hear from you readers. The chapter was supposed to be a tad longer but I lost my notes and I haven't been able to find them, partly why this chapter took so long to complete.

I don't own bleach in any way shape or form and I write for entertainment. I don't want any thieves to steal my work, if you do then I will sick Yammy on you and have him eat your soul.


End file.
